


Læsi

by Celtic_song



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-C'è un problema.- esordì Loki entrando nelle stanze del fratello, torturandosi le mani. Thor alzò lo sguardo dal pugnale che stava minuziosamente lucidando e squadrò il volto sfuggente del fratello.<br/>-Di che tipo?- gli chiese punzecchiando la superficie del tavolo con la punta di metallo. Il moro si lasciò cadere sul letto e cominciò a sfregare i piedi sul tappeto intrecciato a mano con grande maestria, rappresentante uno dei tanti massacri dai quali gli Æsir erano usciti vincitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Læsi

C'è un problema.- esordì Loki entrando nelle stanze del fratello, torturandosi le mani. Thor alzò lo sguardo dal pugnale che stava minuziosamente lucidando e squadrò il volto sfuggente del fratello.

-Di che tipo?- gli chiese punzecchiando la superficie del tavolo con la punta di metallo. Il moro si lasciò cadere sul letto e cominciò a sfregare i piedi sul tappeto intrecciato a mano con grande maestria, rappresentante uno dei tanti massacri dai quali gli Æsir erano usciti vincitori.

-Ho litigato con Fandral- sbottò dopo un po' guardando assente come uno degli jotun bocconi venisse trafitto da un fiero guerriero àss a cavallo. Thor sorrise brevemente.

-E allora?- chiese -Non è la prima volta.- gli fece presente spostandosi verso le immense mappe che ornavano quella che nei ricordi lontani dei servi era una scrivania di legno di ebano, rifinito di incisioni dorate.

-Sì ma- Loki rotolò a pancia sotto sul letto e guardò il fratello appoggiando il mento sulle mani. -E' stato diverso. Io...- nuovamente si perse a guardare l'arazzo sul pavimento per poi riscuotersi bruscamente. -Ero contento. Ero felice di litigare con lui, lo stuzzicavo per farlo arrabbiare.-

-Mh- asserì Thor preso dalla consultazione di una delle pergamene per rivolgere tutta l'attenzione al mago quando questi la fece cadere a terra grazie all'ausilio di un incantesimo.

-Dammi retta- ordinò Loki poi si sgonfiò nuovamente e si lasciò steso sul letto. -Era come se godessi nel farlo arrabbiare. Facevo leva sugli argomenti che sapevo più lo innervosissero e...- stavolta si protese a toccare gli occhi infossati di un gigante armato di un macigno che stava per schiacciare il cranio ad un nano. Thor si sedette accanto a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena.

-E perché volevi farlo arrabbiare?-

-All'inizio era per farlo sfogare, perché avevo notato che era più teso del solito e una bella litigata avrebbe fatto bene a tutti e due ma poi....mi è sfuggita totalmente di mano la situazione.- soffiò fuori il moro tornando a volgere le attenzioni alla chioma bionda di un guerriero schiacciata dalla zampa destra del letto. Il biondo allungò i piedi sul tappeto e sospirò.

-Loki, è un periodo un po' difficile per tutti.- cominciò. -E' normale essere tesi. Se ora ti dispiace per averlo...-

-Non ho mai detto che mi dispiacesse.- il tono del fratello mise in allerta l'erede d'Asgardr. Aveva uno scintillio quasi malefico nelle iridi chiare. -Ho goduto nel vederlo liquidarmi con una scusa inventata su due piedi per evitare uno scontro diretto, ho provato piacere nel fargli presente i suoi difetti.-

-Immagino avrà ricambiato il favore...- commentò Thor e l'altro alzò le spalle.

-Niente di nuovo, Padre lo fa sempre.- alzò preoccupato la testa verso gli occhi rassicuranti del fratello. -E se stessi diventando cattivo?-

-Andiamo Loki.- lo prese in giro il biondo battendogli una mano sulla scapola. -Questi discorsi li fanno i bambini.-

-Sì- concordò il dio. -Ma mi sento strano nell'ultimo periodo. Diverso.-

-Diverso in senso negativo?-

-Diverso in senso di cattivo.- un altro luccichio di perfidia attraversò gli occhi di Loki. -Nel senso che provo sentimenti sempre più infimi e...- non finì la frase ma appoggiò il viso tra le coperte. -Non mi capisco più- ammise. Thor appoggiò il petto contro la schiena dell'altro, accarezzandogli il cuoio capelluto.

-Ti scuserai?- gli chiese e la testa si scosse.

-No. Non sento di doverlo fare. O meglio.- tirò su il viso. -Non ho voglia di farlo. Sento che era una vendetta che dovevo prendere.-

-Non so che dirti Locke....- mugugnò il biondo. -Se dovesse succederti di nuovo ne riparleremo ma se è solo una volta...credo si possa accettare.- gli sorrise stringendolo con affetto.

 

Una dura stilettata colpì l'animo del dio moro sdraiato al sentire quelle parole. Sarebbe successo ancora, ne era certo.


End file.
